La destinée des âmes soeurs
by Dragonha
Summary: Dans la lignée des Et si… Zéro n'avait pas assisté au massacre de sa famille ? Et s'il n'avait pas été entraîné pour devenir hunter ? Quelle pourrait être sa relation avec Kanamé que ce soit dans son enfance ou à l'adolescence ?


**Auteur :** Dragonha (me revoilà)

**Disclamer :** Les persos appartiennent à Hino Matsuri, ainsi que certaines situations (léger spoiler donc). Disons lui merci pour tous ces beaux mâles.

**Warning :** Un beau lemon entre hommes mais pas dans les premières lignes je vous rassure, j'ai une histoire bien construite. Et je pense un peu original surtout que les personnages sont presque tous ooc, ça s'apparente donc à un UA mais léger.

Note : oui je sais, j'aime bien les âmes sœurs, mais avec ces deux zigotos là, c'est viscéral, ils vont trop bien ensembles, et j'aime quand ils sont mimis et gentils tous les deux.

**Résumé :** Dans la lignée des Et si… Zéro n'avait pas assisté au massacre de sa famille ? Et s'il n'avait pas été entraîné pour devenir hunter ? Quelle pourrait être sa relation avec Kanamé que ce soit dans son enfance ou à l'adolescence ?

Ben voilà, bonne lecture.

**La destinée des âmes sœurs**

Le vent froid et la neige qui tombait, c'est joli à regarder, mais moins amusant quand on lutte au dehors, contre ce temps propice à la tempête… et aux mauvaises rencontres. Zéro Kiryuu était un gamin de onze ans et se trouvait dans ce cas. Sa mère l'avait envoyé chercher quelques courses en ville. Quel idée bizarre, enfin il aimait bien la neige alors pourquoi pas.

Sitôt ses emplettes terminées, le garçon retourna chez lui. C'était une maison en retrait de ce petit hameau, c'était plus adapté aux activités de ses parents, sans doute pour éviter de mettre les villageois en danger. Oui ses parents… des chasseurs de vampires, ses créatures de la nuit parfois sanguinaires. Zéro ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Tous ceux et celles qu'il avait vu étaient des Level E et lui étaient apparus comme de vulgaires monstres.

Il trottinait aussi vite que possible, l'idée réconfortante d'un bon feu de bois lui occupant l'esprit. Ouais, il profiterait d'abord du feu avant de retrouver son frère jumeau pour jouer un peu. Le jeune garçon se disait que c'était un bon programme et tenta d'accélérer le pas. Tant et si bien qu'à trop se presser, il finit par tomber durement dans la neige.

« Aie ! Aie ! » Un peu de sang coula, ses mains non gantées avaient été griffées par une aspérité du sol gelé. Il se releva lentement, puis ramassa les provisions après s'être un minimum nettoyé les mains sur son manteau.

Retenant sa leçon, l'argenté avança plus prudemment sur le chemin enneigé. Enfin sa maison apparut dans son champ de vision. _'Hein la porte est ouverte ? Comment ça se fait, avec un froid pareil papa et maman ferment toujours la porte. Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir profiter du feu.' _

Malheureusement l'enfant avait bien plus que raison. Sur le seuil, la porte ballante lui lança une scène terrifiante au visage. Ses parents étaient allongés sur le sol… dans une mare de sang. A quelques mètres de lui, le corps de son frère gisait sans vie, mais sans la moindre trace de liquide carmin. Lorsque le jeune s'approcha de lui, il le sentit complètement froid. Une marque retint pourtant son attention, deux trous rouge et profonds sur le cou de son jumeau.

Un vampire ! Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler sur ses joues. Il pleura beaucoup et longtemps, ne songeant même pas que le coupable aurait pu se trouver encore dans les environs. Puis, sans vrai but, il erra dans le décor blanc et montagneux.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta dehors dans le froid et la solitude. Le gamin ne cessa de marcher, peu importe sa destination, tant qu'elle l'emmenait loin de cette maudite tragédie. Les corps de ses êtres les plus chers ne cessaient de s'imposer à son esprit, le pointant du doigt. Mais il ne pouvait être responsable de ça n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait qu'onze ans, qu'aurait-il pu faire contre un vampire ? Il n'avait eu aucune formation, rien qui l'aurait préparé à faire face à ce genre de créatures.

Ses pas l'entraînèrent dans un coin reculé, peu fréquenté. C'était le genre d'endroit où il était possible de faire de très mauvaises rencontres. Zéro n'en avait que faire, il était déconnecté de la réalité, l'illusion de ses parents accusateurs lui obscurcissant ses pensées.

Ces sombres incursions le rongeaient lentement, embrouillant sa vue par les nouvelles larmes qu'elles déclenchaient. C'est dans cet état qu'il percuta quelque chose de dur. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. « Hé, petit ? Ben alors, tu es perdu ? Où sont tes parents ? » La dernière question souleva le cœur du pauvre enfant.

Ses pleurs se firent plus fortes, l'étouffant presque. L'homme comprit que le petit avait perdu ses parents. Puis il vit le sang sur le manteau et étouffa un hoquet, il n'osait comprendre. « Là, c'est fini mon garçon. C'est fini. Tout va bien se passer. Pleure ça te fera du bien. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, l'enfant pleura pendant un long moment, enlacé par cet homme inconnu mais à la chaleur et l'aura réconfortantes. Le plus jeune finit par s'endormir épuisé par sa peine et sa marche dans le froid. L'adulte le cala alors dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'abri dans sa maison.

Discrètement pour ne pas réveiller sa fille Yûki, il ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée. Mais peine perdue, la petite n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle assista ainsi à l'arrivée de son nouveau frère dans sa vie. Son père, Kaien Cross, lui apprit les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait rencontré le garçon et sa situation réelle. Bien sûr, elle fut triste pour lui et compatit à sa douleur.

Malgré cette entrée dans une nouvelle famille, l'argenté ne se réveilla pas. Alors aussi tendrement qu'un père, Kaien coucha son nouveau fils dans un bon lit chaud, et soigneusement emmitouflé.

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis lors, étrangement semblables. Zéro resta silencieux dès son réveil et ne parla guère. Il fallut une blague stupide de Cross pour que l'expression de son visage change. Et là encore, son visage refléta une perplexité polie devant le curieux personnage. Tout ça parce que ce 'directeur' avait eu la brillante idée d'emprunter un jouet de sa fille et d'essayer d'expliquer à l'enfant comment s'amuser.

Il savait jouer mais il n'en avait aucune envie, quelqu'un de normalement constitué ne surmonte pas ses peines profondes en quelques jours, l'homme devrait le savoir. Il avait perdu ses parents et son bien-aimé frère, comment ne pas culpabiliser de vivre après pareil cauchemar.

Mais à force d'efforts et d'inepties sorties de la bouche de monsieur Cross, Kiryuu finit par sourire timidement et parler de sa jolie voix. Enfin, la jeune Cross et lui firent vraiment connaissance et s'amusèrent ensemble. Bien sûr pas à des jeux de filles, mais à chat ou aux cartes c'était déjà pas mal.

C'est lors d'une partie de chat que la vie du garçon bascula une seconde fois. Yûki était sensée l'attraper mais son frangin ne se laissa pas faire, ils coururent dans toute la maison, mettant au passage un peu de désordre. Kaien dut suivre ses deux petits à la trace pour ranger tout. On ne fêtait pas Noël tous les jours quand même. De plus, un invité allait se joindre à eux, il ne voulait pas passer pour un mauvais hôte.

Zéro commença à avoir de l'avance sur sa sœur et chercha un coin pour se cacher. Mais dans le hall ça allait être difficile. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste la porte s'ouvrit sur un superbe jeune homme brun. Des pas bruyants se firent entendre plus distinctement. L'enfant comprit vite et profita des jambes du nouveau venu pour se dissimuler à la vue de Yûki.

Le garçon ne comprit pas qui et surtout pourquoi ce petit l'utilisait comme garde du corps. « Ah ! Ouais, Kaname t'es venu ! Je suis contente. On va pouvoir te présenter Zéro, n'est-ce pas frangin. » cria la jeune fille qui avait sauté au cou de son idole, et tapotant l'épaule de son argenté préféré avec son pied.

« Zéro ? Tu as un frère ma petite Yu-chan ? » « Ben voui ! Le gars qu'il y a derrière toi ! C'est Zéro Kiryuu, c'est papa qui l'a trouvé. Tu sais, il a perdu ses parents et son frère, c'est triste tu ne trouves pas ? » « Oui, désolé Kiryuu, je n'étais pas au courant, le directeur ne m'a rien dit. »

« C'est que j'ai toujours un peu de mal à te joindre. Et puis, il est entré subitement dans nos vies, il y a à peine deux semaines. Enfin, bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites. Passons au salon et mangeons ! » déclara joyeusement Kaien. « Au fait, Zéro, tu peux lâcher Kuran, il n'arrivera pas à avancer sinon. »

« Oui… pardon. » Le jeune garçon contourna l'adolescent et se dirigea vers le salon. Mais Cross en décida autrement. « Allons, il faut bien qu'il te voie un peu mieux pour que vous faisiez connaissance. » Il avait arrêté son fiston et l'avait retourné vers le brun.

Les yeux des deux garçons se croisèrent, bruns contre gris. Zéro fut soufflé de la beauté de l'invité. Kaname pour sa part retenait presque sa respiration, l'odeur était enivrante depuis tout à l'heure et les yeux de celui qui dégageait ce parfum n'étaient pas pour l'aider. Trop innocent et empli de solitude, en même temps, il y avait autre chose mais il n'identifia pas ce que c'était.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Kaname et Zéro. Mais cela se brisa quand, à cause de la délicieuse senteur de l'enfant, les canines de Kuran s'allongèrent. La réaction du petit suffit à le calmer, il frissonnait et le regardait maintenant avec de la crainte. Sans plus se poser de questions, Kiryuu alla s'isoler dans sa chambre.

« Ah ! soupira le châtain. Moi qui croyais que ça lui était plus ou moins passé, je me trompais bien. » « Expliquez-moi. » rétorqua le vampire. Et l'homme s'exécuta, vite suivi par les anecdotes de la jeune fille sur son frère d'adoption.

Kaien eut une idée pour arranger les choses, les capacités vampiriques de son ami étaient le point clé de son petit plan, qu'il avait nommé : approche entre deux nouveaux êtres. Mais sa pensée était juste ridiculement simple. Il voulait juste envoyé Kuran apporté son repas à Zéro, en priant pour que tout se passe bien. Mais Kaname avait un sang froid à toutes épreuves, alors il avait confiance.

Légèrement contraint par les deux Cross, le jeune homme s'exécuta et se rendit sans difficulté à la chambre du gamin. Le brun toqua doucement, et un faible « entrer » lui répondit assez vite. Sans se faire prier, Kana-san pénétra dans la chambre, aussi silencieusement qu'un chat et avança jusqu'au lit.

Zéro s'était terré sous sa couverture, la serrant de ses poings, et augmentant la pression au fur et à mesure que l'invité avançait. Les vampires lui faisaient peur, il devait être pareil que les autres, ceux qui avaient tué sa famille. Il était facile de savoir que c'était lui qui venait le voir, les deux autres faisaient un boucan d'enfer avant de rentrer dans une pièce, on pouvait les entendre à des kilomètres.

« Kiryuu ? » « Laissez-moi ! Allez-vous-en ! » cria le gosse. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive, je peux te le jurer. Yûki et Cross peuvent témoigner. C'est juste que tu dégages une odeur particulière. Je ne serais sans doute pas le seul à sentir ton parfum. »

A ces mots, le pauvre petit grelotta dans sa couverture. « Excuses-moi, je n'aurais pas du dire ça… mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir raison sur ce point. Tu seras amené à faire face à quelques vampires qui voudront goûter ton sang… ou pire. Cependant, je connais un moyen pour que tu n'ais pas ce problème. Tu veux l'entendre ? » déclara doucement Kaname.

Un hochement de tête désapprobateur d'une couette, cela tira un petit rire cristallin de la gorge de Kuran. Ce simple son déconcerta l'argenté, depuis quand les vampires riaient, et d'un ton doux en plus. Curieux, le garçon regarda l'homme en coin.

La vision était adorable selon le vampire, le tissu avait légèrement glissé, cachant un œil du garçon ainsi qu'une moitié de son corps, le reste était à découvert, mettant les sens vampiriques en alerte. Malgré ses pulsions, le brun se brida et reprit doucement, tout en s'asseyant.

« Zéro, tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis un vampire pacifique, et un sang pur, j'arrive à me contrôler sans problèmes. Alors sors de là, s'il te plaît, j'aime voir les gens avec qui je discute. » Malgré ses paroles, le doute subsistait chez l'enfant. « Ca veut dire quoi Sang pur ? »

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur le beau visage du plus vieux. « Viens je vais t'expliquer. » Le garçon approcha doucement, zieutant l'homme, en espérant qu'il ne lui veuille pas de mal. Mais son aura et son charisme étaient bien trop puissants, il était irrémédiablement attiré par ce mystérieux garçon. Il s'approcha donc, restant à une distance de sécurité.

Bon, c'était déjà un bon début. « Alors, commençons par le début, d'après ce que j'en ai compris, ta famille a été détruite par un vampire, il y a des chances que ce soit des Level E, des vampires sans âme et suivants leurs bas instincts. Ou alors, un simple vampire normal qui aurait voulu se venger d'eux, je sais que ton père et ta mère étaient des chasseurs. » Le garçon hocha de la tête.

« Après les Level E, il y a les vampires de la petite bourgeoisie et en haut de la hiérarchie, il y a les Sangs Purs, comme moi. Les gens de ma caste sont rares, et on le parfait contrôle de leurs atouts de vampires. Mais il arrive que certaines émotions ou une odeur particulière, comme le parfum de tout à l'heure, aient une certaine influence sur nous. »

L'argenté esquissa un nouveau signe de tête, mais resta silencieux, ainsi que Kaname qui avait terminé son explication. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Kiryuu brisa le silence. « Kuran-san ? Pourquoi les vampires se sentent obligés de mordre ? Ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre ? »

L'homme ne fut pas trop ravi de la question mais y répondit quand même, avec les strictes informations que les humains pouvaient avoir. « Nos canines ne sont pas nos seules armes. Il n'y a que les Level E qui les utilisent. Les autres catégories sont pourvues de quelques pouvoirs. Et en général, ce sont les pulsions qui motivent la morsure. »

« Il y en a plusieurs catégories aussi. Les bas vampires tuent avec leurs crocs, mais elles peuvent marquer notre calice, notre réserve de sang. La dernière catégorie est celle qui n'est pas beaucoup utilisée : la morsure du désir, qui donnent à l'humain des envies… charnelles et excite ses sens. Cependant, il faut l'utiliser avec beaucoup de prudence, car l'humain peut risquer d'y prendre goût et la réclamer. Il en devient dépendant à ce moment-là et le risque de le transformer en vampire grandit. »

Kaname avait terminé et regarda le petit, qui semblait méditer ses paroles. « Je vois. Alors ça veut dire que tous les vampires ne sont pas mauvais ? Toi tu es gentil hein ? Alors… heu tu veux bien être mon grand frère ? S'il te plait. » Comment pouvait-il refuser une demande aussi sincère et mignonne ?

Par l'enfer, ça allait être dur mais il se ferait à cette condition… pour un temps. « Bien sûr, Zéro. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère aussi adorable que toi. » Il en profita pour appuyer ses dires en amenant le garçon plus prêt de lui et le serrer contre lui. Et le petit était rudement content, il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, Kaname-san semblait être un ange, qu'importe qu'il soit un vampire, ça ne changerait rien. Il était trop cool, et lui trop seul pour résister à l'envie de garder une présence indéniablement masculine auprès de lui.

« Alors tu veux connaître mon truc pour éviter les autres vampires ? » Le gamin avait presque oublié. La perspective d'être la proie de quelqu'un ne l'enchantait guère, surtout qu'il risquait également de mettre les Cross en danger. « Oui, Kuran-san. »

« Très bien, mais appelle moi Kaname, s'il te plaît. Nous sommes frères à présent. » Un véritable sourire éclaira le visage de l'argenté. « Kaname-san. » « Parfait. Le truc est simple je vais apposer mon sceau sur toi, ainsi personne n'osera t'attaquer ou même s'approcher de toi. Seulement ça va te faire un peu mal. Tu veux toujours ? »

« Heu, tu vas te servir de tes dents ? » demanda innocemment Zéro. « Et qu'est-ce que ça me fera quand j'aurais ta marque ? » Kuran était enchanté, il avait dit, certes de façon détournée, qu'il voulait bien être à lui. Il sourit gentiment et expliqua les choses à son nouveau 'frère'.

« Ne t'inquiètes de rien, tu ne changeras pas du tout. Tu n'auras rien à faire, et tu n'auras pas non plus besoin de moi. Je ne vais pas te mordre, j'ai un autre moyen pour te marquer. Je n'utiliserais que ma main gauche. D'accord ? » « Oui. Je te fais confiance Kaname-san. »

« Bon, alors, Kiryuu poses ta tête sur mes genoux et détends-toi. » Zéro s'exécuta, tournant le dos à Kaname et calant sa tête sur les genoux de l'adolescent. « J'y vais. » Le brun pencha doucement la tête de son argenté sur le côté et apposa sa main gauche sur la jonction entre l'épaule et la nuque. Il traça vite et bien un cercle entourant une croix ornée d'une rose du bout des doigts puis mit franchement le plat de sa main sur son calque.

Zéro commença à gémir doucement, la marque s'incrustant dans sa peau en chauffant assez bien. Au bout de longues minutes, le dessin s'imprégna à la peau et on put voir la croix de Rose, symbole des vampires de la lignée Kuran. C'était assez représentatif, la croix symbolisait l'existence des vampires, similaires à des dieux, comme dans la religion chrétienne, puisque les Sangs Purs étaient désignés comme tel. Quand à la rose, elle représentait les Kuran tout particulièrement, car leur beauté cachait la plupart du temps leur dangerosité à la face des autres.

« Voilà, c'est fini, mon petit Zéro, tu n'as pas trop mal ? » Le garçon ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, il effleura son cou et sentit la gravure, en suivant les contours, il identifia la croix et la fleur. « Heu non, ça va. C'est une belle marque, merci Kaname-san. J'aurais plus peur maintenant, grâce à toi. »

Le tout lui avait était murmuré avec un sourire timide, le vampire eut bien du mal à ne pas céder à ce petit ange. « Allez, mange Zéro, je ne voudrais pas que tu meures de faim. » « Moi non plus. » Il était définitivement perdu, comment pouvoir résister à ce garçon si pur et innocent. Finalement c'était une aubaine d'habiter assez loin de cette maison.

Le soir était tombé depuis un petit moment, la fête finie, Kuran se décida à rentrer. « Ah non, Kaname-san ! Reste s'il te plaît ! Tu n'as pratiquement pas joué avec moi. » supplia Yuki. « Allons ma chérie ne fait pas l'enfant. Il est tard, il est l'heure d'aller dormir. » « Nooon ! » « Si Yûki, arrêtes de faire le bébé ou tu es punie. » Les pleurs de la jeune fille continuèrent mais elle ne discuta plus.

Ainsi le jeune homme repartit chez lui, avec l'aide de son chauffeur, et accessoirement meilleur ami, Ichijo Takuma. La route fut longue mais le brun s'endormit dans la voiture rêvant d'un petit Kiryuu tout adorable qui se collait à lui, alors qu'ils s'endormaient tous les deux. Que l'attente allait être longue, mais il le reverrait bientôt, il s'en fit la promesse solennelle.

Et en effet, à toutes les fêtes possibles, le Nouvel An, les anniversaires et également la venue du printemps, le petit groupe se revit de nombreuses fois. Mais toujours pas assez pour les deux plus jeunes. Kaname fut heureux d'apprendre à sa deuxième visite que le garçon qu'il convoitait avait en réalité 11 ans. Il ne lui faudrait donc plus patienter trop longtemps avant de l'avoir pour de bon.

Toutes les fois où les Cross et Kuran furent ensemble, son attention se focalisait sur le garçon, mais il ne négligeait pas Yûki pour autant. Il la considérait comme sa sœur, mais il avait bien d'autres projets concernant son 'frère'. Et Kaien l'y aida sans le savoir, lorsque ses deux enfants eurent quatorze ans, il avait demandé l'aide de son ami vampire pour créer une école spéciale qui rassembleraient vampires et humains.

Bien sûr, pleinement conscient des risques, les deux hommes jugèrent qu'il serait bon de diviser le cursus. La Night Class regrouperait les vampires et les cours se passeraient la nuit, puisqu'ils étaient légèrement sensibles au soleil et qu'ils ne risqueraient pas de rencontrer les humains qui auraient cours le jour. Pour maintenir l'ordre, deux personnes, déjà toutes désignées, seraient de garde, il s'agissait bien sûr de Yûki et Zéro.

Ceux-ci acceptèrent très vite, surtout en apprenant que Kaname serait un des vampires de l'établissement et qu'il gérerait lui-même ses compatriotes, freinant leurs instincts. Ainsi à leur rentrée au lycée, les trois amis intégrèrent l'Académie Cross, dont le directeur ne serait personne d'autre que le père Cross.

L'année débuta donc, tout aurait pu paraître normal, s'il n'y avait pas eu un rituel pour le moins… étrange. Dès le premier jour, les vampires avaient en quelque sorte été repéré à cause de leurs grandes beautés. On préféra faire croire aux élèves normaux que ces personnes seraient isolées de par des talents particuliers et des notes bien supérieures au commun des mortels : une classe de génie en quelque sorte.

De ce fait, toutes les filles étaient en admiration devant les superbes mâles vampires et les garçons par les quelques filles présentes dans ce groupe. Il y avait une telle émeute devant les portes du dortoir des créatures de la nuit que Zéro et Yûki avaient un peu de mal à les contenir parfois.

Le garçon au cours de ce branle-bas eut à dénombrer quelques caresses furtives de certaines jeunes filles sur ses fesses et son dos fort. Et oui, les années avaient embelli le jeune homme et il était devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Il était désormais d'une taille respectable pour ses 15 ans et avait une forte carrure due à ses exercices quotidiens pour rester en forme. Comme quoi le jogging et le karaté qu'il avait pratiqué allait se révéler utile dans ce lieu de fauves.

Kaname, au cours du rituel qui lui permettait à lui et à ses amis vampires d'aller en classe, apprécia pleinement, mais discrètement, le corps d'adolescent de son amour secret. Et dire qu'enfin il allait pouvoir goûter à son enivrant ange. Il en salivait presque d'avance et ses sens s'émoustillaient également.

Tout se passa bien un bon moment… Enfin jusqu'à ce que les problèmes commencent. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? Je vous le donne en mille Yûki ! La jeune fille avait également grandi et gagner un certain charme. Cependant une chose n'avait pas changé : elle était toujours folle amoureuse de son beau Kaname Kuran, l'homme qui l'avait sauvée d'un vampire, d'un Level E sanguinaire.

Aussi, sa crise d'adolescence amoureuse ne tarda pas à se faire remarquer. Elle lançait des regards énamourés à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le garçon lors du changement de classe et lors de sa ronde de nuit. Puis un jour, elle se jeta à l'eau, lors du rituel !

Comme d'habitude, elle et Kiryuu maintenaient les hystériques Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent les cris triplèrent et certaines essayèrent d'avancer. Zéro les tint à distance sans problèmes grâce à des regards perçants et glaçants. Et pour les plus réfractaires avec une prise de karaté à peine esquissée.

C'est à ce moment que Yûki se décida, elle laissa son travail en plan, prenant la place d'une groupie et courant vers Kaname. Les autres filles la suivirent ravie d'approcher les idoles de l'école. « Hé Yûki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » L'ardeur des filles en chaleur derrière lui décupla et il ne fut plus assez fort pour tenir ses fauves. Il faillit se faire écraser par la masse mais tomba juste sur le sol poussé par les furies ambulantes. Les vampires, quand à eux, avaient une parfaite maîtrise de leurs pulsions et saluèrent gentiment les étudiantes, leur réclamant de les laisser passer aussi courtoisement que possible.

Ce que la plupart firent avec un bonheur non dissimulé, juste extatique d'avoir entendu les sublimes voix de leurs beaux fantasmes. Seule Yûki bloqua leur progression à tous. « Kanamé-san. » « Yûki que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Il me semble que ton rôle de chargée de discipline soit justement d'éviter ce genre de chose. »

« Mais je voulais… Kaname-san, je t'aime, je suis amoureuse de toi. Alors sors avec moi s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, on a plus besoin de se cacher. Mon père et Zéro seront ravis pour nous. » s'enflamma la jeune fille. De nombreux cris enragés s'élevèrent de la foule en voyant la brune coller exagérément le leader des fantasmes ambulants. Pire, elles hurlèrent au meurtre quand leur rivale sauta au cou de Kaname et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Le vampire en lâcha ses livres et ses comparses furent figés sous le choc. Une humaine et un vampire au Sang Pur, non mais quel monde. Personne ne vit l'expression de stupéfaction et de tristesse d'un garçon aux cheveux argent. Le pauvre baissa la tête dépité, évidemment une fille avait plus de chances de le séduire. Il avait été si stupide.

Contre toute attente, le vampire brun rompit sèchement le baiser. « Yûki, tu es bien gentille, et je suis flatté de tes sentiments. Cependant, je ne ressens rien d'autre pour toi que l'amour pour une petite sœur, alors évite de m'imposer ta vision des choses. Surtout que je suis déjà promis à quelqu'un d'autre. »

A son explication, tous se figèrent, les vampires se turent, stupéfaits d'apprendre de cette manière la future union de leur chef. Les jeunes humaines soupirèrent de tristesse, le beau président Kuran était déjà fiancé, elles auraient dû s'en douter. Yûki supporta très mal le choc, elle pleura en lui hurlant.

« Kaname-san, c'est très mal de mentir. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, c'est juste un prétexte. Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai senti et clairement vu les regards que tu me lançais quand tu venais à la maison. Alors pourquoi tu me fais ça. On s'aime un point c'est tout ! J'en suis sûr alors tu es à moi, et je t'appartiens depuis longtemps tu le sais parfaitement. »

'_Petite idiote ! Je m'empêchais de sauter sur Zéro et je détournais le regard, je n'ai jamais regardé personne d'autre que lui. Comment oses-tu me faire ça, nous faire ça ! Petite comédienne égoïste'_ pensa Kaname rageusement mais gardant son masque d'impassibilité.

« Je ne mens pas Yûki ! J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et tu n'y changeras rien. Je souhaite qu'on reste amis, rien de plus. Ne m'impose pas tes désirs si tu m'aimes vraiment et accepte que mon bonheur ne puisse se réaliser qu'avec cette personne. Navré de te décevoir mais je serais intraitable sur mon engagement, j'ai juré sur mon honneur de n'épouser que mon âme sœur, et elle uniquement. Ce qui ne signifie rien d'autre que des relations polies avec toutes autres personnes qui pourraient tenter de me séduire. »

Tout le monde compris à cette déclaration qu'il était sincère et qu'aucune d'entre elles n'auraient de chance. Sans le savoir, il brisa le cœur de plusieurs filles, dont une de ses amies vampires qui l'aimait également. Cependant, elle supporta bien mieux que les autres, sachant qu'on ne pouvait briser le lien unissant deux âmes sœurs. Elle espérait juste que cette fameuse personne le rende heureux et qu'elle aussi vivrait un jour la même chose.

Le cortège de jeunes vampires reprit sa route sans plus tarder, toute cette mascarade n'avait que trop duré. Malgré le retard, Kuran s'approcha de Zéro et l'aida à se relever. Le pauvre garçon s'était un plus enfoncé dans la tristesse… une fiancée. Kanamé-san avait une fiancée mais quel idiot il avait été bête d'espérer depuis deux ans une relation avec lui.

Celui qui le considérait comme son frère en plus, et le pire, c'est qu'au départ c'est lui-même qui avait voulu ça. Mais il n'avait qu'onze ans, comment aurait-il pu imaginer tomber amoureux de cet homme… si merveilleux et sage.

« Zéro ? Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé pour tout ça. » murmura le brun. L'argenté prit sa main et se releva le visage toujours baissé, dissimulant assez bien ses larmes. « Pardon de ne pas avoir réussi à les retenir. Je vais bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller faire mes rondes. » Là-dessus, le plus jeune s'enfuit sous le regard triste de son amour secret. Les autres vampires le regardèrent fuir, les yeux légèrement rouges.

« Kuran-sama, qui est-ce ? Son odeur est bien trop forte pour qu'il soit complètement humain. Dites-nous qui il est. » demanda un garçon blond appelé Aidô Hanabusa. « Pas ici, je vous expliquerais plus tard, allons en cours à présent. » répondit Kaname.

Chacun poursuivit son quotidien, la Night Class suivit ses cours et la Day Class alla se coucher. Une fois, les leçons terminées, le groupe de 8 vampires se réunit dans un salon de leur pavillon.

Le chef leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils voulaient savoir et leur apprit également qui était Zéro en réalité. « En fait, il est mon âme sœur, je l'ai su dès que je l'ai rencontré, alors interdiction à tous de vous approcher de lui. Et Aidô tu as raison, il n'est pas tout à fait humain. Il a reçu des gênes d'incube de sa grand-mère, c'est pour cette raison que son odeur est si entêtante et enivrante. C'est également pour cette raison que je vous défends d'essayer quoi que ce soit à son égard. Même moi, j'ai souvent du mal à me contrôler, sinon je lui aurais sauté dessus il y a longtemps. »

Tous acquiescèrent aux ordres de leur leader et partirent dans leur chambre pour se reposer, le jour commençait à poindre. De l'autre côté du campus, les élèves du jour s'éveillèrent et entamèrent leur journée de cours, frais et dispos. Enfin, une fille manquait à l'appel, Yûki n'avait toujours pas digérer la nouvelle, Kaname sempai fiancé et fidèle. Quelle tuile ! C'était injuste, tout simplement injuste.

Tout le temps qu'elle passa dans sa chambre, elle rumina sa défaite et insulta allégrement la pouf qui lui avait subtilisé Kaname-san. Zéro ! _'Mais oui, Zéro aura surement une idée géniale, il est vraiment intelligent et rusé mon frère. Si je n'étais pas folle de Kanamé, je lui aurais peut-être sauté dessus. Et je suis sûr que plein de filles de la classe vont se ruer sur lui maintenant que Kaname est hors course. Enfin pas pour moi. Kaname tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi. Je t'aurais que tu le veuilles ou non.'_

La fille était stupide que pouvait-elle faire pour séduire un vampire ? Rien, strictement rien, et son idée était plus suicidaire qu'autre chose, on ne s'amuse pas avec le lien des âmes. Malgré cela, complètement dingue et inconsciente, elle se précipita dans la chambre de Kiryuu. Mais chose bête, les cours avaient commencé depuis seulement deux heures, aucune chance qu'elle revoit son frangin avant la tombée de la nuit. Surtout qu'il devait encore tenir les fans des vampires en laisse pendant quelques minutes.

Dire que Zéro était content de retrouver sa chambre après cette journée folle était un euphémisme, devoir échapper à des filles timbrées en chaleur était devenu un sport en soi. Il se demandait ce qui leur prenait d'un coup, quoiqu'il en ait une vague idée. Malgré ces événements, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer son aîné, c'était viscéral, même vital à sa vie.

« Bonsoir Zéro. » « Ah ! Mais bon sang Yûki ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? » rétorqua l'argenté une main sur le cœur à cause du cri perçant de sa sœur.

« J'ai besoin de toi frangin ! Kaname-san a menti, je le sais je le sens ! Il n'est aucunement fiancé. Et justement, toi qui es un garçon j'aurais besoin de ton avis. Comment faire pour le séduire ? » Et que je remue le couteau dans la plaie ! Elle n'en avait pas marre de cette histoire, quel besoin avait-elle de venir le voir lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, les filles et lui ça faisait deux.

« Yûki… Il t'a pourtant dit qu'il avait vraiment quelqu'un, il paraissait sincère et monstrueusement amoureux. Alors tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, résignes-toi comme les autres. Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à t'aimer. » déclara l'argenté.

« Imbécile, c'est un excellent acteur mon Kaname. Je ne le lâcherais pas ! Alors aides-moi, donnes-moi un truc que les garçons apprécient chez les filles. Après je ne te demanderais plus rien à ce sujet. Allez. » répliqua cinglante la jeune fille.

Le malheureux frère se prit la tête entre les mains à l'attitude de gamine effrontée et égoïste de sa sœur. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi accro à Kaname ? Et pourquoi par l'enfer, venait-elle le voir lui ? Il ne voulait aucunement l'aider à lui piétiner le cœur un peu plus. « Bon, écoutes Yûki, tu veux vraiment savoir ce que les garçons trouvent de bien chez les filles ? »

« Ouais, je savais que t'allais m'aider frérot ! Vas-y dis-moi tout. » sauta de joie l'hystérique. Zéro, bien décidé à la virer de sa chambre, prit un air très sérieux et lui fit signe d'approcher, comme s'il voulait que personne d'autre ne les entende. « Les garçons ont généralement un faible pour… les filles qui ne sont font pas remarquer et qui ne hurlent pas leur amour à tort et à travers. Et par-dessus tout, celles qui se prennent pour des reines alors qu'elles ne sont en fait que des égoïstes égocentriques. Maintenant dehors ! »

Le garçon lui avait attrapé le poignet lors de sa tirade et la tira jusqu'à la porte. Il ouvrit et propulsa sa sœur dans le couloir, refermant aussi sec sa porte et la calant avec le verrou. « Sale traître ! Je t'ai demandé de m'aider et toi tu me jettes comme une vieille chaussette dans le couloir. T'es qu'un idiot Kiryuu. »

« Si j'en suis un, vires que je ne te contamine pas. Oups pardon, j'aurais du mal à aggraver quoi que ce soit, tu es la reine des atrophiées du cerveau. » cria l'adolescent à travers la porte. « Et puis si t'es si sûr que ça qu'il est amoureux de toi, t'a qu'à le rendre jaloux, petite idiote mais t'arriveras à rien. »

La jeune fille ne retint pas la fin de la phrase, elle trouvait que finalement il l'avait bien aidé, la jalousie, bien sûr. Elle aurait pu y penser elle-même ! Le tout maintenant est de trouver un garçon suffisamment beau pour que le truc fonctionne sur Kaname.

Zéro ? Non, Elle ne faisait pas dans l'inceste, même s'il était le mec le plus canon de l'école après le garçon qu'elle aimait. Un des amis de Kuran alors ? Ils étaient tous des vampires mais bon, elle était prête à prendre des risques inconsidérés (débiles) pour les beaux yeux bruns de son sempai.

Yûki pensa, difficilement avec son petit cerveau, à tous les hommes qui gravitaient dans la Night Class. Ichijo ? Non, c'était son meilleur ami et il était blond, trop éloigné de l'image de son 'amoureux'. Il lui fallait un brun… Shiki ! C'était bien sûr, Shiki Senri, quoi de mieux, surtout qu'il était beau et connu comme un grand mannequin. Il était parfait pour son plan.

Sans perdre de temps, la brunette fila au pavillon de la Night Class et s'y introduisit, en essayant d'être la plus silencieuse possible. Par miracle, elle y parvint, maintenant restait à trouver sa proie. Après trois portes ouvertes, où elle avait surpris certains en train de sécher pour des raisons… un peu… heu osées. Elle réalisa que ce qu'elle faisait était inutile (1).

Elle avait oublié un détail d'importance, pendant la nuit normalement, les vampires avaient cours. Quoi qu'en pensent Aîdo et Kain qui copulaient comme des lapins à deux portes d'elle. _'Bon pas grave, je vais me cacher dans sa chambre.'_ pensa la folle. Ce qu'elle fit, trouvant la chambre de sa future victime en dernier et se planquant dans son placard.

Lorsque le jour commença à poindre, l'idiote s'était endormie dans la garde-robe et se réveilla en sursaut quand la porte claqua. Elle sortit comme un diable de sa boîte, sûre d'elle. Erreur ! Shiki embrassait sa petite amie Rima à pleine bouche, trop heureux d'enfin avoir un moment d'intimité tous les deux.

« Bon, t'arrêtes de bécoter Shiki, à partir de maintenant tu vas jouer mon petit-ami. Je veux rendre jaloux Kaname-san, alors lâches ta blondasse et suis-moi. » Deuxième erreur, si le couple s'était arrêté, stupéfait que cette maudite humaine se soit terrée dans un placard, ils ne furent guère enchantés de sa diatribe.

« Vire de là, sale garce. Tu déranges, on est des vampires je te rappelle alors gardes tes menaces pour d'autres. Et abandonne une fois pour toute Kuran-sama, il est lié depuis longtemps à quelqu'un d'autre ! Maintenant décampe avant que je ne te tue. » Rima avait susurré ses mots sur un ton énervé et les yeux rouges. Son petit copain avait réagi de la même façon. Il jeta lui-même l'hystérique hors de sa chambre, lui interdisant d'insulter à nouveau sa copine en sa présence, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

De l'autre côté du mur, les deux vampires reprirent leur activité première, quand à l'humaine, elle était démoralisée. Elle se retint de pleurer mais n'en était pas loin du tout. Perdu pour perdu, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Kaname. Celui-ci s'était assoupi, la vision de son bel homme endormi la requinqua et lui donna du courage.

Elle s'approcha doucement et se pencha sur la forme allongée et l'embrassa. Elle défit de ses doigts la chemise blanche de Kuran et balada ses mains sur son torse parfait, savourant les fins muscles. Malheureusement pour elle, le garçon se réveilla, pas content du tout.

« Alors maintenant tu tentes de me faire ce genre de chose sans mon consentement. Tu vas trop loin Yûki ! Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu m'y obliges. » La fille frémit de peur, le regard glacial de Kaname ne lui avait jamais été adressé, elle était statufiée. « Mais… » tenta-t-elle. « Silence ! » Le ton était dangereux même si ça n'avait été qu'un murmure.

« Seiren, approche s'il te plait. » Une jeune fille sortit de l'ombre à la demande, la garde du corps personnel du Président. « Utilise ton pouvoir et ramène la dans sa chambre, je te prie. » Le garçon sortit les laissant seules.

Avant d'avoir pu n'esquisser qu'un geste, Cross se vit plaquée au mur avec une main sur son front. Ses yeux se voilèrent bientôt et elle sembla déconnectée de la réalité. La vampire lui retira tous ses souvenirs relatifs à Kaname et sa passion dangereuse et dévorante pour lui. L'humaine tomba au sol quand elle eut terminé, Seiren la jeta alors sur son épaule et reconduisit rapidement sa charge à son dortoir.

De son côté, Kaname se rendit chez le directeur et lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Kaien se révéla très compréhensif, se doutant depuis quelques années déjà du lien entre Zéro et lui. Il avait vite fait de comprendre en voyant la marque de son fils au lendemain du Noël d'il y a quatre ans. « Désolé Kuran, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Yûki en serait arrivé à ce point. Tu as bien fait de lui effacer ses souvenirs, ce sera mieux ainsi pour tout le monde. »

Après cet accident, tout redevint normal, Zéro avait appris par son père ce que sa sœur avait tenté de faire et les conséquences qui en avaient découlé. Ils poursuivirent donc tous les deux leur travail de chargés de discipline, comme s'il ne s'était rien passer.

Les mois passèrent doucement, mais aucun changement ne se déroula. Malgré que sa relation n'avance pas avec Zéro, le brun était content. Et il avait une bonne raison, il s'était bien renseigné sur son futur amant. Il sourit en y pensant, bientôt, il serait en couple et pleinement heureux.

Le mois de juin commença et enfin, les choses bougèrent doucement. Zéro était ce jour-là endormi dans sa chambre, ayant fini ses rondes de nuit. Sans savoir pourquoi il se réveilla et tenta de se lever, quelque chose l'en empêcha. _'Bon sang, comment je peux avoir une érection moi ! Je n'ai pensé à rien de cochon et pourtant, je ne dirais pas non à la vision d'un beau brun nu et sexy. Oulà ! Mauvaise idée ! J'ai l'impression que ça a encore empiré mon état.' _

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, le garçon se prit en main et se déversa très vite en pensant à son fantasme ambulant. Chaque nuit qui suivit, inlassablement, il dut recommencer les travaux manuels. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang !

Quatre jours après le début de ce calvaire nocturne, son sexe était devenu assez sensible, et malheureusement, on était lundi et il devait aller en cours. Le frottement de ses vêtements sur sa chair était insupportable, mais il serra les dents toute la journée. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment verni car aujourd'hui c'était la célèbre fête du Chocolaton. Le jour où les filles offraient du chocolat à celui qu'elles aimaient.

'_Ah ! Je suis tombé bien bas. Je ne suis pas une fille, mais j'ai préparé du chocolat. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ! Foutu Kaname c'est sa faute, si je suis comme ça, j'en suis sûr !' _pensa le garçon, alors que les filles et les garçons de la Day Class s'alignaient sagement sur la pelouse devant les portes du dortoir de leurs idoles. C'était de cette curieuse manière que l'on offrait les chocolats, et tout se passa sans problèmes. Enfin… même si Zéro n'offrit pas son cadeau à celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Kuran le regarda étrangement nota-t-il et l'argenté n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir. Enfin, la fête se termina et les humains retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Le point positif à cette journée était qu'après cet échange, la Day Class se tenait tranquille pendant la nuit. De ce fait, Zéro se faufila à la faveur de la nuit dans les dortoirs des créatures de la nuit.

Il ne s'était pas donné de la peine pour rien quand même ! Alors, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et était désormais déterminé à au moins offrir son cadeau à Kaname-san. Avec prudence, il pénétra par une fenêtre ouverte au rez-de-chaussée et gravit les escaliers silencieusement.

Manque de pot, un jeune vampire furetait dans les couloirs et sentit presque instantanément la bonne odeur qu'il dégageait. Dans son coin, Zéro essayait de profiter de l'obscurité pour se dissimuler. Son uniforme étant noir il espérait passer inaperçu, c'était sans compter les extraordinaires yeux de nyctalope des vampires.

« Eh bien, qui avons-nous là ? Le petit Zéro Kiryuu, si je ne m'abuse ? » Un silence radio lui répondit. « Hé, mon grand je vois comme toi en plein jour, alors viens par ici. » Découvert, le garçon sortit de sa cache. « Mais c'est qu'il est bien appétissant en plus. Si je ne me retenais pas, je t'aurais déjà vidé de ton sang, tu le sais ça ? »

« Tu peux toujours essayer aucun vampire ne peut m'approcher. » répondit calmement Kiryuu. « Et sûr de lui en plus, je comprends pourquoi notre chef t'as pris sous sa protection. Oui, je vois qu'il t'a marqué également, mais dommage que tu ne sois pas pleinement conscient de ce que ça implique. »

« Mais bon, je vais te laisser y aller, Kiri-chan. Mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, il a bien assez patienté. » Le blond se décala et l'argenté poursuivit sa route, murmurant un vague merci en passant à la hauteur d'Hanabusa.

« Vraiment, le chef a trouvé un joli lot, et moi aussi, y en a un qui m'attend, je ferais bien de ne pas trainer. » murmura Aidô en retournant dans sa chambre, retrouvé son cousin et amant. Zéro arriva enfin au fond du couloir, et toqua doucement à la porte du Président Kuran.

Il entra dès qu'il entendit un son étouffé par la porte, et qui se rapprochait d'un « entrer. » Zéro ouvrit doucement la porte, il occulta de ses pensées la phrase étrange prononcée par Aidô et tomba sur la délicieuse vision d'un Kaname assit sur son bord de fenêtre et baigné par la lumière de la lune.

« Zéro ? » Son prénom simplement murmuré par cette voix chaude et basse lui envoya des frissons dans tout son corps. « Heu… Je… » Un beau sourire du brun finit par le détendre un minimum. Le jeune humain s'approcha de son amour secret et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, rougissant.

« Kaname-san, je… je voulais t'offrir ceci, l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée avant, je m'en excuse. » Il tendait une petite boite rectangulaire, entourée d'un joli papier cadeau beige et d'un ruban rouge. Alors que le plus jeune attendait sa réaction fébrilement, Kaname défit doucement le ruban et le kraft, découvrant une jolie boite rouge, qu'il retira délicatement.

Enfin, le contenu du cadeau lui apparut, des pralines au chocolat noir, blanc et au lait. Son petit Zéro avait retenu ses goûts. Lors d'un pique nique, il avait chipé les chocolats blanc et au lait que Kaien avait préparé à la base pour ses enfants. Il pensait que personne n'avait fait attention aux trois derniers morceaux qui étaient restés dans la boîte après la razzia des gosses.

« Merci, mon petit Zéro ça me touche beaucoup. » Un joli sourire légèrement gêné éclaira le beau visage de son âme sœur, ses joues étaient rouges il était vraiment magnifique, et la lune lui ajoutait un charme presque irréel. « Bon, eh bien, je… je vais rentrer maintenant. A demain, Kaname-san. »

Il n'avait fait qu'un pas avant d'être brusquement enlacé par derrière. « Je n'ai pas fini Zéro-chan. Sais-tu qu'à la base ce jour est dédié aux couples amoureux ? Ton offre apparaît clairement comme une invitation donc. Et tu n'attends même pas ma réponse, c'est vilain. »

« Mais non, je… » Son excuse resta bloquée dans sa gorge, la main de son sempai lui attrapa le menton et lui releva la tête, la calant en partie sur une épaule forte. Les yeux du Président étaient rouges et s'ancrèrent dans les iris améthyste de son amour. Le brun apposa alors doucement ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte de son joli incube.

Un gémissement sonore ne tarda pas à sortir des lèvres de l'argenté, ses rêves devenaient réalité, et les sensations étaient encore plus incroyable que dans tous ses fantasmes. Le baiser avait été chaste et pourtant, il était déjà à bout de souffle que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il passe pour un nul en face de son bel amour.

Le contact s'arrêta, les deux garçons restant enlacés et n'osant pas bouger de peur de briser ce tableau idyllique. Puis, brusquement une information capitale revint en flèche dans l'esprit de Zéro. Dès lors, il lutta pour sortir de l'étreinte. « Kaname-san, lâchez-moi ! C'est mal ! » « C'est toi qui a commencé, mon beau. Et maintenant que je te tiens enfin, il n'est pas question que je te laisse repartir. » répliqua Kuran doucement.

« Mais il le faut, je croyais que vous vouliez rester fidèle à votre fiancée. C'est vrai c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû venir ici en sachant ça. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je sais que j'aurais regretté de ne pas vous l'avouer et de ne pas vous offrir ses chocolats faits maison. Mais vous oubliez votre petite amie, je serais fort. Je suis parfaitement conscient que mon amour pour vous est déplacé, je m'y ferais. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille. » déblatéra Zéro très vite.

« Non ! Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas partir. Maintenant calme toi et ouvres tes oreilles. J'ai bien quelqu'un dans ma vie, mais de un je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille. Et de deux, j'ai juré sur mon honneur que je ne quitterais pas cette personne et que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Au cas où tu n'aurais toujours pas compris : c'est de toi que je suis amoureux Zéro. Depuis le premier jour je t'ai aimé mais je ne suis pas un monstre qui touche aux jeunes enfants. J'ai attendu jusqu'à maintenant, je n'en peux plus désormais.»

Là-dessus, le vampire colla son Zéro tout contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau, accentuant le baiser. La langue de Kaname vint quémander accès à la bouche de son partenaire. Celui-ci toujours surpris se laissa faire. Les deux langues se mêlèrent doucement, tendrement comme dans un doux ballet ancestral.

Ils s'écartèrent doucement après ce merveilleux baiser. « Je ne comprends pas… ce qui vous attire chez moi. Je pensais qu'un gringalet comme moi n'aurait aucune chance de vous plaire. » souffla le plus jeune, tout étourdi.

« Que dis-tu ? Tu n'as rien d'un gringalet, tu n'as qu'une tête de moins que moi. Et puis, j'ai rarement vu un corps aussi beau. Mais plus que tout, tes yeux m'ont fasciné dès le début, il reflète parfaitement ton âme. Tu es mon promis tout simplement. » répondit Kaname avec véhémence, consterné que son amour n'est pas plus conscience de son physique ravageur.

Le garçon avait rougi à ses paroles mais une dernière chose lui trottait dans la tête. « Kaname-san, j'ai rencontré un de vos amis, Aidô m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange à propos de la marque. Je ne saurais pas tout ce qu'elle impliquerait, quelque chose dans le genre. Vous voulez bien m'en dire plus ? »

Le brun sourit. « C'est ce que je viens de te dire, quand un vampire marque un humain ainsi, il le proclame sien et devient automatiquement son protégé ou son (sa) fiancé(e). » « Hein ! Mais alors, ce jour-là, vous aviez déjà tout planifié ? » s'écria l'argenté.

« Eh bien, oui à l'à peu près. Ne m'en veux pas, on ne pouvait faire autrement, tous les autres vampires auraient fait pareil s'ils avaient rencontré leurs âmes-sœurs. C'est notre façon de marquer son territoire mais surtout de protéger ceux auquel on tient. » clôtura Kaname. « Bon maintenant que tu sais ça, je peux en venir à une petite chose plus importante ? »

« Heu… oui, de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Zéro. « Je voulais te révéler également que tu n'es pas tout à fait humain. En réalité, ta grand-mère t'a transmis des gènes de démon, d'incube plus précisément. Je suis tombé sur ce détail quand j'ai fait mes recherches sur toi et ta famille. Cela explique ton odeur si particulière et si forte. »

Zéro avait un air étonné sur le visage. « Ca veut dire que je suis un démon, un incube ? Mais qu'est-ce que font ces créatures précisément ? Vous en avez une idée ? » Curieux et c'était bien normal, le plus jeune attendait une réponse. « Tu es un très joli mi-démon, mi-humain, et selon mes découvertes, les incubes sont des démons de la luxure. Tu sais ce qu'est la luxure je suppose. »

« Vous. Oups ! » Le rire franc de Kaname résonna dans la pièce. « Qu'importe, cela je peux te le montrer. On a assez discuté, je te veux là et maintenant Zéro-chan. » souffla d'une voix suave à son oreille la tentation incarnée.

« J'ai peur de vous décevoir… je n'ai pas d'expérience, je ne sais pas si je vous arriverais à la cheville. » argumenta Zéro avant que son fantasme commence quoi que ce soit. « Mais j'espère bien que tu n'as pas d'expérience Zéro. Ma marque t'en aurait empêché de toute façon. Ta virginité est pour moi, et personne d'autre. Quand à mes espérances, elles sont presque comblées, il ne me manque qu'une chose. Te faire l'amour ici, ou plutôt dans mon lit. Viens. »

Aussitôt, Kaname le souleva et l'entraîna rapidement dans sa chambre à coucher. Une fois à l'intérieur, il posa Zéro délicatement sur son lit et le recouvrit de son corps. Après un bref sourire, ils échangèrent de merveilleux baisers, tantôt chastes, tantôt fougueux et torrides.

La bouche vorace du brun vira vite un peu partout sur le visage de son aimé, laissant de petits baisers papillons sur le fin nez, sur le front, sur la tempe. Une oreille se trouvait sur son chemin et finit par recevoir beaucoup d'attention, comme une langue taquine ou une bouche qui lui suçota un bout du lobe.

Bientôt, Zéro prit un peu d'assurance et laissa ses mains dérivés, il les mouvait avec fluidité dans les cheveux doux de son amour ou sur son dos. Kaname s'attaqua rapidement au cou plein de vie de son argenté. Il y fit quelques bisous, un ou deux suçons avec délicatesse, puis descendit, frottant son nez sur la peau, vers la marque.

L'endroit était sensible et une veine pulsait sous ses yeux. Il en fut presque hypnotisé, mais ignora son envie pour un temps. Le brun préféra continuer sa progression vers le ventre plat de son amant. Mais des vêtements lui barrèrent le passage, avec douceur, et très lentement, exacerbant les sens de sa victime, il déboutonna chaque bouton avec soin.

Le jeune garçon gémit à la lenteur calculée de son amour, il lui murmura de se débarrasser de ça vite fait. Mais Kaname se concentrait sur sa tâche et ignora la prière de son homme. « Je prends mon temps chéri. On a toute la nuit autant en profiter. » Et il le fit avec maestria sur le torse pâle finement sculpté, l'honorant de sa langue.

La moindre parcelle de peau y passa, et les tétons rigides témoignèrent de l'excellente habilité de la langue et des baisers de Kuran. Enfin, le beau brun arriva au pantalon. Au lieu de le retirer, il passa doucement ses mains sous l'élastique.

« Oh ! Mon Zéro ce que tu peux être pervers ! Tu ne portes même pas de culotte pour venir me voir, c'est… diablement indécent et sexy. Tu me connais décidément trop bien, tu savais déjà qu'on allait le faire. » murmura la voix bien trop envoûtante de Kaname.

« Hein ? » Les mots ne prirent tout leur sens que deux secondes plus tard pour Zéro. Ho non ! Il n'avait pas mis de culotte de toute la journée ! Foutu sexe sensible ! Mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, peut-être que cet 'inconvénient' était un aspect de sa condition d'incube.

Mais les années précédentes, il n'avait pas eu ce genre de problème. Sans doute alors un rapport avec son âge, sans doute la maturité de ses démons arrivaient à leur 15 ans. Là en l'occurrence, il avait un fauve sur le ventre qui risquait de mal prendre qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à leurs activités.

Zéro reprit donc le train en marche, ou plutôt le Kaname en exploration dans son collimateur. Le fauve s'était aperçu du questionnement de son ange mais n'y avait pas fait attention. Il avait continué à le dévorer de baisers sur tout son ventre musclé. Mais maintenant qu'il avait toute son attention, il remonta doucement vers le visage de son chéri et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Ils s'embrassèrent enfin avec une fougue sauvage, les laissant presque pantelant, un filet de salive les reliant toujours après qu'ils l'aient rompu. Un nouveau bisou puis le vampire se dirigea vers son du, le cou de son argenté. Il donna quelques coups de langue à la jugulaire puis enfonça doucement ses canines dedans. Il but avec délectation quelques lampées du liquide puis cicatrisa la morsure en repassant sa langue dessus.

Ensuite, Kaname se mordit la lèvre et donna quelques gouttes à Zéro, afin de boucler le lien vampire-calice. Ils reprirent dès lors les préliminaires. Le brun impatient, son érection ayant augmenté avec la morsure, ainsi que celle de son amant, arracha le pantalon d'un mouvement sec et le balança à l'aveuglette dans la pièce.

Sans plus attendre, le vampire attrapa le sexe gonflé de son partenaire et y imprima de longs et rapides va-et-vient. Ce délicieux traitement tira des gémissements de plus en plus aigus chez Zéro qui supplia son époux du regard de lui donner la délivrance. L'autre ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de parler, qu'il gobait le membre dans sa bouche et le suçait avec force et déterminé à faire gémir plus que ça le petit débauché qui lui servait de petit copain.

Il en eut une bonne dose de gémissements, c'était même tellement bon, qu'il crut entendre un « Ah oui ! » « Plus fort » « Ah ! Kana…me ! » et en prime un « je t'aime » Il était comblé et continua son travail, récoltant de plus en plus de suppliques pour abréger cette tension dans son pénis. C'était bien beau mais le sien aussi avait besoin d'attention.

Dans une perspective plus qu'alléchante, il arrêta de pomper la virilité et présenta la sienne devant la bouche de Kiryuu. Le garçon comprit ce qu'il avait à faire. Pendant de longues minutes, les deux garçons s'excitèrent mutuellement en jouant de leurs langues et de leurs bouches sur la hampe de l'autre.

Enfin, la partie intéressante arriva. Kaname remarqua immédiatement en préparant sa venue que son cochon d'époux avait déjà bien mouillé. Il le prépara cependant jusqu'au bout, allant jusqu'à entrer quatre doigts, pour s'assurer que l'antre était bien dilaté. Puis avec un grognement de satisfaction, il entra doucement dans le trou ouvert de son Zéro chéri.

Il s'arrêta à chaque fois qu'il voyait son amant esquissé ne serait qu'une légère grimace. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'être entièrement dans le cul serré de son bel ange. De là, les gémissements et les va-et-vient allèrent bon train. De lents, ils se firent longs et rapides, puis de nouveau plus courts et lents. L'alternance des deux vitesses ne tarda pas à avoir raison d'eux. Ils jouirent ensemble dans un dernier cri.

Ils s'octroyèrent une pause, mais refirent plusieurs fois l'amour au cours de la nuit, empêchant les vampires qui n'avaient pas cours de dormir. Ils finirent cependant par s'endormir enlacés tous les deux dans une position improbable. C'est ainsi que les deux garçons se mirent en couple. Les deux années qui suivirent, ils terminèrent leurs études.

L'année suivante, Zéro fut présenté en tant qu'époux de Kuran et il régna avec son mari sur la cour des vampires, et ce pour de nombreux siècles. Parce qu'il est bien connu que vampire et incube sont immortels, ils vécurent longtemps et très heureux.

En espérant avoir le même succès que mon autre os, reviews please (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyant). Ben quoi ça a marché la dernière fois !

Yûki la revenante : Pourquoi je suis une godiche dans ta fic et en plus une débile en puissance !

Moi : Parce que je t'aime pas ! Je suis dans ma période torture d'héroïnes de shonen ou de shojo.

Zéro : Et moi ? Pourquoi je dois encore sortir avec Kaname ? Et pourquoi tu me fais toujours innocent et prude ?

Moi : Zéro ! Suffit, Kuran est beau comme un dieu, toi aussi, c'est obligé de vous mettre ensemble. Tu ne veux pas être avec Yûki quand même ? C'est un non catégorique, je ne fais pas d'hétéro. Je suis exclusive yaoi, j'ai dit ! Et puis, pour l'innocence, ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis tombée sur une photo de toi vachement trop belle et tu m'as paru tout choupi innocent. Et c'était avant de lire le manga ou de voir l'animé. Fais-toi à l'idée.

Voilà fin du speech des persos (Bouh ! Kaname console moi y m'aime pas ses deux là ! K : Mais si voyons ! Et puis je t'aime bien moi. Drag : T'es gentil toi au moins !)

Bon maintenant je vous laisse vraiment, j'ai envie d'avoir des com' faut bien que je vous laisse la place. See you.


End file.
